The ARC Invasion
by lovingthis
Summary: A *very* silly story for all Primevalian's out there. You want a giggle? This is the place to be. Review and you will have your very own part in it! Contains everyone even YOU- eventually. For Beth Becker. I may increase rating due to my apparent insanity
1. A Normal Day At The ARC snorts

For BethBecker.

Because she loves to nag.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the ARC.<p>

Yeah.

Right.

Who are we kidding?

It was _**NOT**_ a normal day at the ARC.

Firstly, because there was no reason for them to be there-

I don't know why but you know,

bear with me.

I'm not able to make _everything_ sound realistic!

I just needed it to be a not-normal day at the ARC.

You'll understand when you read the next line.

Secondly, because there had been a mass invasion of Primeval fans.

How it happened?

Interesting story actually.

A young attractive University Student's (Yeah I'm going to brag that I got in. Sue me!) over imaginative mind.

That's right.

It's _my_ fault.

(If I didn't make it clear - I got into the university I chose!)

But yeah.

*sheepishly smiles*

Sorry about that.

*It changes to an evil grin*

(Imagine red smoke and devil horns)

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm <em>meant<em> to be updating my other two Primeval fics and my one other in prgress fic.

But *shhh*

This is silly and simple to update! - and it will be undated pretty much daily I think!

*crosses fingers*

If you leave a review and let me know what you would so if you were at the ARC I'd be glad to include you!

Yes, you **know** where this is going!


	2. Me? Rant? Well I Never!

What's this?

I'm updating twice in one day?

Why?

BECAUSE I'M HYPER!

And I want you guys to know how this works!

ENJOYYY!

Remember: If you leave a review and let me know what you would so if you were at the ARC I'd be glad to include you!

-/-

At the ADD Lovingthis was trying desperately to update her CSI fanfic.

She wasn't being very successful as Beth Becker was breathing down her neck trying to make her upload more chapters to her stories _and_ write more new stories!

-Only for Primeval mind you-

(Really it's quite rude. Here I am giving my fingers blisters- my precious fingers-

_How am I going to win a beauty contest now?_

Trying to write story after story after story- and Beth Becker won't let me distract myself for one day!)

Who am I kidding? I'm loving writing this one!

(But really… even this second she just pulled the "I'm ill" card.

It's just rude! Lemme see your hand in the air if you agree!)

(You see she keeps saying "If you update; I'll update" - never happens)

ANYWAY!

Rant over.

*mutters darkly* For now.

Content that Lovingthis was going to do as told, - as I do *angel face* - Beth Becker started to walk through the building.

"You said Lovingthis is at the ADD?"

I hear you cry!

"But where is Jess?"

Well…

Beth Becker really, _really, REALLY,_ wanted Lovingthis to update.

And…

Well…

Jess was locked in a cupboard.

*rolls eyes*

(She doesn't mind though- *expressive hand gestures* I'll explain later.)

-/-

Remember to review and tell me what you'd do in the ARC!

THANKS!

*mentally backs slowly away from self*


	3. I'M NOT LEAVING!

Beth Becker needs to stop reading my stories. She cries at reading the third chapter of Line Of Sight then reads this and is in hysterics.

Not good for la health!

DUUUDES! You just looove the crazy don't you?

Seriously has someone drugged me or something?

Yet I'm still grinning!

My reputation as a half decent author is ruined.

OH WELL! I'M HAVING FUN!

-/-

Simpa007 was sitting on the steps, handcuffed to the railing outside Lester's office.

No.

She hadn't been arrested.

She just didn't want to leave.

*cue eyebrow raise*

I know, I know- We had the discussion on what you'd do if you found yourself in the ARC with Connor making a dating profile page for Becker-

_I wonder what prompted that…._

*ponders*

- and well… She couldn't figure out a way to stay in the building.

- After my suggestion she now carries handcuffs wherever she goes.

_You never know right?_

*pretends to be a picture of pure innocence.*

I do have an angel's halo! - It's just a bit covered in dust…

"Please, please, please give me the key."

Becker was on his knees begging her.

Yep, he was _begging._

_Isn't that a thought? _

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M NOT LEAVING HERE! EVER!"

Well, that told him, didn't it!

"Please, this is a top secret government facility. You shouldn't have even made it in here. How did you manage it?"

"Okay. I'll tell you if you kiss me."

Haha, yeah… I don't think he's going to, Simpa...

Sorry!

Plus if he did. There'd be hell to pay.

Courtesy of YouHaveLovelyHair.

Who was stood in a dark corner shooting daggers at Simpa007.

No no she didn't _hate_ her or anything.

(At least not as far as I'm aware. *worried*)

But YouHaveLovelyHair was trying to set Becker and Jess up.

Now, she told me, in secret -

_I'm lying she hasn't told me anything._

- that she has a plan.

How she's going to do it standing in a dark corner?- I don't know.

But hell.

This is _my_ imagination.

Anything's possible here!

-/-

Remember, review and you'll be inculded :)


	4. Becker Becker Becker Becker Becker

For BethBecker.

Because she _**still**_ loves to nag.

THIS ONE'S A BIG-Y!

Who thinks this needs a rating increase? I don't REALLY want angry people yelling at me for subjecting them to my mentality!

Also! Why did I recieve no hands in the air? Do you REALLY think it's acceptable for Beth Becker to make me write _this_ much?

-/-

Beth Becker- staying bossy-

(And STILL not updating as often as the Uni Student- Yea, I'm going to make _**both**_ points in one statement!)

- watched the security cameras as Becker taught Rue Mo how to fire an EMD

At a moving target.

(Apparently someone didn't update when they were meant to.)

(I'm not going to ask who.)

(Sounds like a dangerous idea to me.)

(Don't tell Beth Becker I said that!)

*shifty eyes*

"But wait a second!"

I hear you cry!

_It's pretty amazing that I hear you crying these things and have the reply written down already isn't it?_

*Powerful voice* Bow down before me!

*ahem*

Sorry, you're crying things out aren't you?

How rude of me to interrupt!

"Isn't Becker up at the Hub begging Simpa007 to leave?"

Well…

_I suggest you mentally prepare yourself for this explanation._

*takes a deep breath*

Just last week a creature came through an anomaly and attacked Becker.

With GOO!

Yep- you know the kind that the Crème Eggs made on those TV adverts around Easter time?

Where they like- throw themselves into blenders and stuff.

You know what I mean…

No?

*waves hands dismissively*

Just go with it.

**Nod and smile!**

_PLEASE DON'T BACK AWAY SLOWLY! I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS! _

*ahem*

-Are you _really_ planning on reducing me to tears?-

Well, the GOO kinda actually enhanced Becker's awesomeness and well…

Mitosis occurred several times over…

(For those of you who aren't year nine chemists or above - that's about fourteen years of age and older- each of his cells split into two genetically identical cells.)

So, there are LOADS of Beckers!

*mumbles* Theoretically.

*Joyous voice* Enough to go around!

*resumes mumbling* I hope.

Well, yes…

This leads back to a point I made earlier…

YouHaveLovelyHair was more cunning than I planned.

You see…

She was shooting daggers in Simpa007's direction not because of Simpa's actions towards Becker but because she'd stolen a Comms set.

And was listening to the Original Becker -

_I think..._

- who she had shoved into the cupboard with Jess.

Oh err!

*wink wink nudge nudge*

Riiight!

Well no.

*imagine a VERY unimpressed facial expression*

He was being stupid and not _really_ getting the idea of what to do when you're in a locked cupboard with Jess.

_Idiot._

But yes… I think I got off topic….

Maybe…

*shifty eyes*

I was telling you that Rue Mo was being taught to shoot an EMD right?

"ARGHHHH!"

Hmm…

I think the moving target didn't _quite_ run fast enough…

*silence*

Yea…

Awwwwwwwkward

Well…

I suppose that's about it.

*shrugs*

-/-/-/-/-/-

REVIEW!

And if you didn't review the last chapter review that one tooooooooooooo!

I'll bake you cookies!

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	5. A FLYING SPACE MONKEYYYYYY

For BethBecker- I think we all gathered that yeah? Because she loves to nag- Gathered this too? Good.

DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED THE ONE BEFORE!

*evil eyes*

-/-

All of a sudden a FLYING SPACE MONKEY came through the air!

…

No.

*waves hands in a STOP IT motion*

Just no.

No, it didn't.

THIS IS THE _ARC_!

Sure, strange things happen.

But a _flying space monkey_?

These people expect **humour** not **idiocy**!

Seriously!

Okay. Well.

Lovingthis was still typing away-

_**WITH THE BLOOD COVERED BONES THAT NOW REPLACED HER FINGERS!**_

*ahem*

-at the ADD.

Beth Becker had mysteriously disappeared.

As had one of the Beckers.

I'm sure it's not related.

…

*ahem*

…

Yeah…

YouHaveLovelyHair had also disappeared in a different direction with a different Becker…

(Please don't hurt me Beth Becker I only know because I saw them leave out of the corner of my eye! I'm just writing what I can see happening around me! I AM WRITING I PROMISEEEEEE!)

…

I am most definitely _not_ hysterical.

…

Simpa007 was still handcuffed to the railing.

Rue Mo was still in the shooting range with Becker but umm… No longer shooting.

May have scored though…

(Shush your mind! They're- umm - paying football.)

*shrugs*

I don't know.

I'm not allowed to leave this word document.

*pouts*

LET ME GOOOOO! :'(

Ooh that's a longer version of GOO.

If I made more of me do you think Beth Becker would let me/us work on something else?

Or would she just make me/ us write more!

PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WRITE MORE!

Then again…

You think _I_ have it bad?

Heyarandomgal is trying to stalk Becker!

And there are like…

LOADS OF HIM!

She is _soooooooo_ confused at the moment!

Te hee!

(Don't tell her though.

Makes it more fun!)

…

Really?

…

You didn't _actually _think I'm _NICE_?

HAVE YOU READ _ANYTHING_ SO FAR?

Geeze!

-/-

Now...

I MAY UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!

BUT IF I DO- YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS BEFORE YOU GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

*dark ominous voice* Or I'll blow up the ARC...

**Dun dun duuuuuun**

*cue shifty eyes*


	6. EWW COOTIES!

This is all for BethBecker- May she always remember it!

I LOVE THAT NO-ONE'S CONTENDED MY REASON FOR THERE BEING MULTIPLE BECKERS! IT'S AMAZING!

Dude… Lay off the sugar.

NEVER!

-/-/-/-/-

Anywhos…

Talking about not nice.

You know who's trying to make Connor a cheat?

XxMaggietemplexX

Um-hummm

*snaps fingers*

_You better have just raised an eyebrow Becker style!_

Yeah!

So our _**engaged**_ scientist is like…

Working.

On um…

*looks around sheepishly*

*cough* Becker's profile.

-OH SHUT UP! HE DOESN'T MIND REALLY!

There are so many of him!

Some of them need partners right?

YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO OUR FORESIGHT!-

Right.

But yes.

He was working.

And then XxMaggietemplexX just jumps him!

AND STARTS _KISSING_ HIM!

(Eww cooties!)

…

I know riiight!

*rolls eyes*

…

Uh… Sweetie, he's engaged!

And uh…

I don't know how to tell you this but…

Abby has this like…

Seventh sense

-yes that's right SEVENTH

(you don't want to know what the sixth is)-

And well…

She can tell when people are trying to get with her fella.

XxMaggietemplexX, you are _SO_ lucky that Ms. Maitland is distracted right now.

-/-/-/-

GUESS WHAT! - If you review EVERY chapter I might get you something nice in the last one :D

Motivation MUCH!

My lord I LOVE being in a crazy mood! :D


	7. My Awesome Mind Skills!

Aah who feel into my cunning trap and left a review asking what was up with Abby eah? - I wrote this before the last chapter was up…. MY AWESOME MIND SKILLS!

MUA-HUHA !

- I'm no longer blaming chocolate and sugar but cough/ cold medicine! :D

-/-/-/-

Okay.

Siriusly

- I have _not_ been watching too much Harry Potter-

No?

Okay.

Lets try again.

*ahem*

*bellows* SERIOUSLY!

Would you guys stop crying things?

I was _**about**_ to explain why it was that Abby was distracted!

There was no need to yell!

Lords! My head!

Yeah…

_Slight_ problem in the menagerie.

As in it was being taken over.

By andrewleepotts.

ONCE AGAIN I MEAN THE AUTHOR NOT THE ACTOR!

GEEZE LOUISE!

Who is this Louise anyway?

It's like the girl who keeps saying things.

*gets increasingly agitated*

You know "That's what she said"

Why is she saying all these innuendos?

And why are people listening to her!

*takes deep breath and **CHILLS THE HELL OUT**!*

Well,

Yes,

Andrewleepotts has kinda decided to kidnap Rex.

Just a tiiny little bit…

And is now sat on the Mammoth …

trying to give it the bikini wax that Lester once referred to…

No!

_DUDE! _

_**Shake that mental image!**_

I'm kidding.

REALLY _I AM_!

The only thing that the mammoth is getting is a de-hairing of the legs!

That's right!

The legs…

_SHAVED!_

.. Apparently very shapely for a mammoth though…

Abby's raised a beauty for sure!

*grins*

…

Lets hope the kids will be that cute!

Connor's and Abby's I mean!

- Not in the- their kids will look like a mammoth way though…

This isn't coming out right…

I give up.

*hangs head in defeat*

-/-/-/-/-

**_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!_**


	8. Hey Hey Hey Hey GUESS WHAT!

For BethBecker- she (and you) knows why

If you don't...

**IT'S BECAUSE SHE LOVES UPDATESSS!**

HOLY GIZAMOLY! I go out for dinner for like… three hours… Come home and FORTY EIGHT messages about reviews and the like!

WOAH PEOPLE!

Chillax!

There's enough of me to go around!

Well no… I'm not Becker…

Well I'm like him though… In the sense that no-matter how many of me there are there will never be enough…

TO SLEEP DEPRIVATION AND A FULL TUMMY!

-/-/-/-/-

*pokes*

Hey.

*pokes again*

Hey.

*pokes _again_*

Hey, hey!

Guess what?

_"What?"_

NOTHING! *giggles*

…

…

…

No.

I don't do that with you guys.

Only my real life friends.

Cause I do have some.

Honest.

Well…

Umm…

...

...

Sarah's alive!

You didn't see THAT one coming DID YA BETH BECKER?

*SMILE*

You see…

_Prepare yourself..._

_I'm going to explain something again._

*imagine me at a blackboard with a long ruler full on teacher style-io*

NO! DON'T RUN AWAY!

**FOCUS!**

She died like…

I dunno

However many years in the future.

But

Notice how we never saw her death.

You know what that is?

Because they didn't want to give away the fact she was like

NINETY YEARS OLD!

THAT'S RIGHT!

_**BOO YA!**_

Wanna know how?

I betcha do.

Well…

You see,

She and Becker were searching for Connor, Abby and Danny

-Who incidentally is _also _back at the ARC

*shrugs*

Thought you'd like to know-

So,

She accidentally falls through another anomaly

Which closes.

Then opens.

And she comes back through at the ripe old age of ninety.

"Where had she been?"

DUDE! GUYS STOP IT ALREADY! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU!

She was...

...

BACK AT THE ARC!

_YES, DAMN YOU!_

TWO YEARS AFTER ABBY AND CONNOR RETURNED!

Duuude… Becker was annoyed she hadn't told him that one.

I can't remember which Becker though.

(seriously though- she was ninety- did he really expect her memory to be _that_ good?)

*pulls face*

So yeah…

Two years after the couple return there is Sarah like…

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Then…

"Oh daaaaamn I just left Becker in the future…"

(woops)

But yea…

So Sarah's all like

Doing clever archaeology stuff with JustEllee

Just chillin' out in a lab..

Munchin on some jammie dodgers.

Havin a casual picnic.

Being all intellectual and what not.

Unlike the rest of us

-WHOS FINGERS HURT!-

I don't understand it personally…

I want to look at stars for a living

They make me feel small and insignificant

You may think I'm weird

But

I like that.

*smiles*

I used to want to be an archaeologist when I was little though…

I found a pound coin in the gravel outside my house.

That was back in the days when a months pocket money was like twenty pence….

Spent like…

a month on my knees looking for coins…

Yeah…

Probably shouldn't have admitted that.

*shrugs*

-/-/-/-

Why have I not recieved any "You know you're totally and utterly BONKERS dont you?" reviews yet?

I was looking forward to them!

:'(

**REVIEW!**

You know you want toooooo!


	9. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

For BethBecker.

... I guess...

:(

RIGHT! So I just bashed this out in about thirty seconds... you'll see why...

*ominous music builds*

-/-/-/-/-

Beth Becker: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! WHY HAVE YOU NOT UPDATE LINE OF SIGHT YET?

…

Sniffs

…

I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE BETH BECKER I CAN'T!

I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!

THERE'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

I...

I...

I...

I...

I CAN'T!

I DON'T CARE WHERE BECKER IS!

I DON'T CARE THAT CONNOR'S BEEN GLUED TO THE CEILING

I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO WRITE IN PEACE!

*starts rocking backwards and forwards hugging self*

Lester throws me a confused look.

"I knew I should have got those mental health checkups sorted."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*sits and rocks*

*mumblin'* Please review... Please?


	10. IT LETS YOU HUG YOURSELF!

For BethBecker.

Because dispite all the complaints I make I really wouldn't upload as much without her and then the rest of you would hate me!

-/-/-/-/-/-

I don't know why I'm doing this anymore.

I think it's for the pleasure of seeing black things scrawl their way along the plain white sheet that is this document.

Maybe it's because Simpa007 said I was _**officially**_ awesome

-Note to Beth Becker: I did _not_ stop writing to make myself a badge…-

Or I've been drugged.

That would explain why I'm sat at the ADD

I'm going to blame Katy-alice Cullen.

You know why?

No?

Well sit back and let me explain!

_Chill people! _

I'm not going to do one of those terrifyingly scary ones that makes you wonder when the nice men in white jackets are going to turn up on my doorstep with the coat that lets you hug yourself…

God I love those men.

They're _**so nice**_!

And that jacket is just laaavely!

…

Have you seen that room they have?

It's…

AMAZING!

They have DUVETS on the WALLS!

It's SO warm and bouncy!

Love it!

…

Right…

*claps hands*

Back to the point…

*scoffs*

As if there is a point!

THIS IS MADNESS I TELL YOU!

*normal voice* And you guys are just **crazy** for still reading this!

…

Yes.

Have you noticed how I keep going off topic?

I do.

…

Well, yeah Katy-alice Cullen has teamed up with Cooper101 and well…

They've been throwing water balloons around.

Not just any ones mind you.

DRUG FILLED ONES!

But not like…

BAD drugs…

Just caffeine…

And stuff…

…

LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Which will explain my hyper-ness.

Me plus sugar= MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!

Um- you don't agree do you?

…

….

Well yes.

They were like TEAM ROCKET!

Just more successful.

For example…

Matt?

Yeah.

He's currently stood in nothing but his boxers on the roof singing Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls.

Apparently he's performing opera next.

*nods*

How they did it?

I don't know.

*terrified expression* I don't _want_ to know!

STOP ASKING ME!

…

You want to know don't you?

…

*screams* WELL I'M NOT GOING TO IMAGINE IT UP FOR YOU! DO IT YOURSELF!

*ahem*

*calm and composed voice* I can tell you, however,

That I did hear him sobbing…

"No no please! Please don't tell my mummy."

*sighs happily*

Aah the power of blackmail.

-/-/-/-

I HAVE TO WORK TODAY! I DON'T WANT TO! MAKE ME HAPPY BY HITTING THAT REVIEW BUTTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

TA-RA!


	11. Fan Girls! God Run And Save Yourself!

I think I should stop this now… my madness is rubbing off on Beth Becker (If you don't remember (somehow) this is for her…)

Here's the last review she left me… Tell me if you agree that I'm a bad influence.

"YES YES YES!

AN UPDATE BRUVAAAA!

Love it marn!

UPDATE SOON!

YOU HAVE TO UPDATE!

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

*Beth Becker nags*

*HINT* *HINT*

NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG!

*Nagging over*

YAYAYAYAY!"

Yeah…. I think I am.

-/-/-/-/-

You know what?

I feel bad for Becker.

I mean

There he is

Well there _they are_.

-BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT SO STOP BEING PICKY!

I'm going to refer to him in the SINGULAR from now on!-

All casually minding his own business

And then all these fan girls start to jump him!

I mean…

Give the fella a break would you?

Why don't you try Danny.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind the attention,

He couldn't have had that much fun being stuck with just Molly for over a year!

Why don't you give him attention?

I think he wouldn't mind being jumped.

XxMaggietemplexX, Danny's single

-hint hint-

Yeah?

Go on!

You know you want to!

You could become XxMaggiequinnxX

Yeah?

Yeah?

No?

Oh

*sad face*

What about Lester?

You could be XxMaggielesterxX

Not going to happen is it?

…

Then again he is married as well

So I wouldn't go there if I were you.

…

Except you'll go for the engaged guy?

Nah oh well!

*shrugs*

Ooh.

I'm hungry.

I think I'll leave this chapter here and tell you how Simpa007's surviving on the railing in the next one.

FOOOD!

And when I'm done eating…

I'ma teach Emily how to burp

Cause she and I…

We're all hip with the twenty first century like that.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Allrighty!

Work SUCKS!

IT SUCKS THE FUN RIGHT OUT OF ME!

:'(

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

And there's ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

TA-RA GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!


	12. GUESS WHOOOO! It's ME!

For BethBecker.

Because she's lovely and hated being back at school. But woke up at 2pm today to read my story! *feels loved*

-/-

HEY HEY HEY I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

-Please don't run away!-

PLEASE?

Anyways!

I have come to the realisation that the longer I keep this going the crazier the reviews that I receive become!

So…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Simpa007- YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT!

YOU'RE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION WHEN YOU'RE IN THIS STORY!

So…

You know

Chillax!

Well

Beth Becker's kinda got a tad annoyed at everyone stealing her Becker's

Well except JustEllee who's still chillin with Sarah.

And me. I'm still at the ADD.

That's right.

No Beckers for me.

Or Dannys

Or Emilys

Or Connors

Lesters

Burtons

Abbys

Jesss

-Hehe sounds like a snake...-

Stephens

Or any other 's''s

...

Not that I want some of them.

I mean...

BURTON? *shudders*

April…?

*cringe*

I mean what is WITH her voice?

…

And she's all like… Nag, nag, nag.

Do this Connor

Do that Connor

I'm a cow Connor.

URGH I _don't_ like her ¬¬

She nags too much.

And not in the lovely way that Beth Becker does.

*smiles*

Hey! What's the longest word in the Engilsh dictionary?

SMILES!

Because it has a MILE in the middle!

*rolls on the floor in laughter!*

…

Ahem yes.

...

Did I mention that Connor had to make prosthetic fingers for me as I've been typing too much?

It's true.

Oh and the world has ended.

-uhuh *nods* I said that all casual and stuff-

Yep.

See,

Beth Becker wont let me move.

So no-one can get to the ADD

So they can't deal with incursions.

…

…

…

It's been AGES since they've been allowed to deal with an incursion!

*sighs*

Beth Becker REALLY isn't happy with you all stealing _her_ Beckers.

And Lester isn't happy with the ARC falling into disrepair.

-I hope he doesn't read Line Of Sight- He REALLY wouldn't be happy with that!

*scared face*

I think Lester's a big softy really.

But Ems...

She's TERRIFYING!

I think she's a hard nut.

She's like

GANGSTER!

That's right!

LADY EMILY MERCHANT IS A VICTORIAN GANGSTER!

…

Sweets and Charades has made me hungry for some Maccy D's…

I think I'll run up an ARC bill…

You should be able to order McD's over the internet.

They should have a delivery service!

Don't worry Beth Becker I'm typing up LOS really!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

You all need to thank Sweets and Charades for the update! I'd forgotten to put this up here!

YOU KNOW WHAT BUTTONS TO HIT!

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

More to come ;)


End file.
